Sonic Tweet
thumb Sonic Tweet – aplikacja stworzona przez Sega of Japan, w ramach 20 urodzin serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Aplikacja dostępna była za pośrednictwem internetowego portalu Twitter. Zawierała grę, w której gracz musi pomóc Sonicowi pokonać Doktora Eggmana. Gra była darmowa - wymagała obserwowania @SONIC_TWEET_JP, oraz autoryzowania odczytywania tweetów gracza. Podczas rozgrywki gracz musiał zawrzeć w swojej wiadomości ”Sonic ★ Tweet”. Konkretne słowa w wiadomości sprawiały, że Sonic używał swojego zrywu do zaatakowania Eggmana. Pokonanie Eggmana przyznawało graczowi jedną z 500 kart, które mogły być zbierane, albo wymieniane na dodatkowe ataki. Karty zawierały artwork, albo spritesy postaci z 35 gier z serii. Cała aplikacja występowała w języku japońskim. Została zakończona 31 grudnia 2011. Historia Sega of Japan uruchomiła Sonic Tweet 5 lipca 2011 roku. 18 lipca aplikacja przekroczyła limit uczestników, przez co stała się niedostępna. W miejscu gry zostawiona została wiadomość po japońsku, zgodnie z którą twórcy musieli zatrzymać serwer, ponieważ był zbyt zajęty. Gra została przywrócona 9 sierpnia 2011 roku. W ramach wynagrodzenia dla graczy, którzy wrócili, każde konto automatycznie otrzymywało kartę Sonica z oryginalnego Sonic the Hedgehog. Aplikacja otrzymała również pewne zmiany. Dla przykładu: Sonic i Eggman mijali znaki reklamujące Sonic Channel, Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, oraz 20 urodziny Sonica. Po kliknięciu na znak gracz zostałby zabrany do odpowiedniej strony. Z nieznanych przyczyn znaki te zostały usunięte po przywróceniu gry. Powróciły 9 września, równo miesiąc po przywróceniu aplikacji. Sonic Tweet zakończyła się 31 grudnia 2011 roku. Obecnie animacje spritesów zostały zastąpione przez Sonica ścigającego Eggmana, oraz wielkim napisem "Thank you for playing". Z samej strony usunięto wiele elementów, zostawiając tylko stronę, która pokazywała wyniki, liczbę punktów, oraz ilość kart. Rozgrywka thumb Celem gry jest zebrać wszystkie 500 kart z historii serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Aby grać, należy wysłać wiadomości przy użyciu aplikacji, aby zdobywać combo. Tweet jest dzielony na pojedyncze słowa, jedno z nich jest losowo wybierane i przydziela się za nie punkty. Najpewniej słowa takie jak "20th", albo "Sonic" uzyskują więcej punktów. Aplikacja łączy następnie te słowa z wyrazami innych graczy, tworząc combo. Im wyższy wynik, tym silniejszy będzie atak Sonica. Wysyłanie krótkich wiadomości, albo tych samych co wcześniej nie przyzna combo. Atakując Eggmana i sprowadzając jego zdrowie do 0, gracz otrzymuje kartę. Aby zaatakować Eggmana, gracz będzie musiał odczekać chwilę, ale można to przyspieszyć używając zdobytych kart. Pokonując Eggmana gracz otrzymuje dodatkowe punkty doświadczenia, które można wykorzystać do zdobycia wyższych poziomów. Maksymalny poziom to 10. Możliwa jest wymiana kart z innymi użytkownikami twittera, ale aby to zrobić obaj gracze muszą posiadać tę aplikację, oraz muszą się obserwować. Wymiana kart ograniczona jest do trzech dziennie, po 5 na każdą wymianę. Występują trzy typy rankingów i samo zdobycie trzeciego miejsca przyzna graczowi dodatkowe karty. Ciekawostki *Gra wykorzystuje spritesy z różnych gier: **Sonic z Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) **Motobug z Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) **Crabmeat z Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) **Tails z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 **Eggman z plecakiem odrzutowym z Sonic the Hedgehog CD (Zona 1) **Egg Mobile z Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (Zona 2) **Egg Mobile z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Zona 3) **Hammer Eggman z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Zona 4) **Catcher Eggman z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Zona 5) **Submarine Eggman z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Zona 6) **Drill Mobile z Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Zona 7) **Drill Eggman II z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Zona 8) **Jet Mobile z Sonic & Knuckles (Zona 9) **Flame Mobile z Sonic the Hedgehog 3/Dowolny z powyższych pojazdów Eggmana. (Zona 10) *Żaden crossover z serii nie posiada swoich kart, podobnie jak gry Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2, gry pinballowe, edukacyjne, arkadowe, kompilacje, łamigłówki, Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure, Sonic 3D Blast, Knuckles' Chaotix, Sonic Shuffle, oraz Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Na karcie Silver Sonica z Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) pojawia się artwork New Motora. *Sprite Metal Sonica na jego karcie z Sonic the Hedgehog CD został edytowany, aby wyeksponować jego charakterystyczne czerwone oczy. *Karty z Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble wykorzystują artwork z Sonic the Hedgehog 3 dla Knucklesa, oraz Sonic the Hedgehog CD dla Eggmana i Metal Sonica. Wszystkie trzy artworki zostały wykorzystane w japońskiej instrukcji do tej gry. *Karty z Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 używają artworków obecnych w ich portach: Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Karty Chaosa używają również nowego artworku, zamiast oryginalnego z wymienionych gier. *Chaos 0 i Tikal posiadają swój artwork z Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, mimo że są kartami z Sonic Adventure. *Karty Tailsa z Sonic Advance 2 i Sonic Rush używają tej samej pozy, z wyjątkiem tego że jedna jest spritem, a druga artworkiem. *''Sonic Battle'' i Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) to jedyne gry, które nie używają swoich pierwszych poziomów jako tła dla kart. *Karta Gemerla z Sonic Advance 3 posiada nowy artowrk. *Na kartach Shadow the Hedgehog GUN Soldier, Gun Beetle, Egg Pawn, Black Bull i Egg Breaker używają nowego artworku. *E-123 Omega to jedyna postać wspierająca z Shadow the Hedgehog , która nie posiada swojej karty. *Artworki Tailsa, Knucklesa, Amy, Eggmana i Cream wykorzystane na kartach z Sonic Rush pierwotnie pochodziły z innych gier, lub z Sonic Channel. *Na kartach z Sonic Riders i Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity występują postaci z innych serii, takie jak NiGHTS, albo Samba de Amigo. *Na kartach z Sonic Unleashed, Super Sonic i Dark Gaia jako jedyne używają innego tła. *Sonic the Werehog jest jedyną transformacja Sonica, inną niż Super Sonic, która posiada swoją kartę. Kategoria:Gry na telefony